Toi et Moi
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Une mission sous couverture oblige nos deux agents à se faire passer pour un couple marié. Mais les choses ne se passent pas exactement comme prévu. Un peu de romance, de l'aventure et de l'humour au RDV pour cette petite fic'. BONUS en ligne!
1. Voyage en Virginie

_Bonjour!_

_Une toute petite fic', qui devait être à l'origine un OS. Elle fera deux ou trois chapitres maximum._

_Dédicacée à MarieCéline, ma chère fan de Tiva ^^  
><em>

* * *

><p>J'avançais vers la caisse de la station essence, un paquet de biscuit à la main. Un paquet de délicieux biscuits à la main. Vous connaissez ces petits gâteaux ronds, ou un délicieux chocolat au lait est inséré entre deux plaques de bisc…Comment ? Ah, oui, vous vous en moquez. Bien. Soit.<p>

J'avançais donc vers la caisse de la station essence, avec mon paquet de délicieux biscuits dont vous ne connaitrez jamais le nom à la main, prêt à payer celui-ci d'un petit billet vert, avant de repartir dans ma voiture. Enfin…Dans la voiture. La voiture qui n'était pas ma voiture, mais celle de ma femme. Ma femme qui n'était pas ma femme en réalité. Mais, pour le moment, elle l'était. Enfin, donc ma voiture qui n'était pas ma voiture appartenait à ma femme qui n'était pas ma femme.

Vous ne suivez pas ? Mais concentrez-vous un peu !

Bon, comme je suis un gentil, adorable, et magnifique (comment ça j'en rajoute ?) DiNozzo, je vais récapituler. Depuis le début.

Tout a commencé ce matin, il y a donc six heures exactement. A huit heures quinze et trente-deux secondes. Oui, j'avais quinze minutes et trente-deux secondes de retard. La faute à qui, me direz-vous ? La faute à… A la circulation dans Washington. Enfin…C'est ce que j'ai dis à Gibbs. La faute réelle doit être imputée à une profonde volonté de dormir trente minutes de plus, après avoir passé quasiment la totalité de la nuit à regarder des vieux films avec Stallone en héros. Sacré Stallone, un héros génial. C'est comme dans ce film, là, avec…

Je m'égare. Revenons-en à nos moutons.

Donc, je suis arrivé en retard ce matin. Comme d'habitude. Comme les 364 jours précédents. Je me demande quelle tête ferait mes collègues le jour où j'arriverais à l'heure. Ca ferait surement une belle photo. Il faudra que j'essaye un jour.

Je disais donc, je suis arrivé en retard, pour retrouver mon adorable et vénéré Patron debout, à côté de mon bureau, en train de discuter avec une Ziva qui l'écoutait, sourcils froncés, son regard concentré sur ce que lui expliquait le boss. McGee, lui, regardait la scène en souriant, un café à la main.

Café que je lui volais d'un coup sec en passant à côté de lui, lui arrachant une exclamation de protestation. Protestation qui poussa le grand Manitou a tourner son visage vers moi, sourcils froncés, avant de m'envoyer une admirable tape derrière la tête.

-Aieuh !

-Tu es en retard, DiNozzo ! Et rends son café à McGee !

Je rendis l'objet en soupirant à son propriétaire, avant de faire un petit sourire d'excuse à mon boss.

-Les embouteillages, Patron !

-Bien sur. Mais on est jeudi, et le jeudi il n'y a jamais d'embouteillages, DiNozzo.

Je grimaçais. Impossible de mentir au chef. Eluder le sujet était ma seule façon de m'en sortir.

-On a une nouvelle affaire ? Demandais-je, en fronçant les sourcils, et en posant mes yeux sur le dossier que tenait Gibbs dans sa main.

Il soupira légèrement, avant de me tendre le dossier d'un coup sec, ses yeux plantés dans les miens.

-Oui, on a une nouvelle affaire. Et tu vas t'en charger, avec Ziva.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pourquoi je m'étais retrouvé dans la mini rouge de cette chère Ziva, en direction de l'Etat de Virginie, à la place du conducteur, bien sur – Je tenais à ma vie -, ma tendre et « douce » collègue à mes côtés. J'avais enfilé un jean et une chemise légère, habits de confort, habits de luxe, la marque griffée sur le dos de ma chemise en était la preuve, habits de voyage. L'israélienne, elle, avait passé une robe orangée d'une grande marque de couture française, et avait relevée ses cheveux en un chignon décoiffé, sur la base de sa nuque. Nous faisions un couple parfait de luxueux voyageurs.<p>

Oui, un couple. Marié. L'alliance à mon doigt en était la preuve. Mariés, mais sans l'être. Pourquoi ? Parce que nous étions sous couverture.

Nous devions jouer Sarah et Lane Harris, un couple à la tête d'un haut trafic de drogue, que le NCIS avait arrêté la semaine dernière. Leur principal acheteur était un haut membre de la marine, et nous avions pour mission de l'arrêter, en profitant du fait que le couple ne l'ai jamais rencontré physiquement. Nous avions donc proposé à cette personne, ce Charles Dicks de son nom, via le téléphone portable du couple, une rencontre dans un luxueux recoin de la Virginie où habitait le couple. Et nous nous dirigions donc maintenant vers leur maison. Gibbs et McGeek nous suivaient, dans une voiture banalisée. Ils se posteraient dans la maison d'en face, en cas de souci.

* * *

><p>Ceci expliquant cela, nous avons donc pris la route avec ma chère ZivaSarah, vers la Virginie. Et des besoins naturels obligeant, nous nous sommes arrêtés sur une petite aire d'autoroute, ou j'en ai profité pour faire mon plein de nourriture. Que voulez-vous ? Un DiNozzo, ça mange !

Je m'avance donc vers la caisse avec mon délicieux paquet de biscuit pour payer. Sur le côté, étudiant attentivement un stand de revue, ma tendre et chère. Elle fronce les sourcils, un magazine people à la main. Je m'approche d'elle et lui tapote doucement l'épaule. Elle tourne son visage surmonté d'une paire de solaires gigantesques vers moi.

-J'ai vu que j'avais une passion dévorante pour les stars et les potins.

Je soupire. Elle est complètement dans son personnage. Même le ton y est. Joyeux et hautain à la fois. Ziva est une actrice née, visiblement !

-Zi…, tu…

-Sarah ! Me coupe t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, Sarah. Je ne crois pas qu'ils vont aller vérifier ce que tu lis, tu sais.

-Qui sait… ?

Elle tend deux magazines où des stars sont présentées sur une couverture horrible de couleur rose à l'homme derrière la caisse en souriant.

-Mon mari va régler tout ça. Et ça aussi.

Son sourire s'agrandit, alors qu'elle tend au vendeur un paquet de chewing-gum posé sur le comptoir, une bouteille d'eau, un parfum douteux, un sac à main en tissu violet, un éventail et une paire de bracelets de couleur violette horribles. Tout ça pour que je paye ! Je me tourne vers elle en haussant les sourcils.

-Ton « Mari » a oublié son portefeuille.

Je lui réponds par le visage le plus angélique que je peux. Elle m'écrase le pied en y répondant par un sourire des plus adorables, tout en me susurrant :

-Je suis sûre que tu vas le retrouver.

Je serre les dents, tout en essayant vainement de contenir mon sourire, sous le regard du vendeur. Je me demande si Ziva a déjà assassiné quelqu'un rien qu'en écrasant son pied. Elle en est possible. Je suis sur que si. Je souffle, en sentant son talon s'enfoncer entre mes petits et adorables orteils :

-Ton Mari doit avoir un peu d'espèces.

Elle retire son pied, ce qui m'évite de peu l'amputation. Je tends un billet au vendeur, qui a un visage des plus extatiques. Normal. Grâce aux achats de ma délicieuse et sadique épouse et à la baisse imminente de mon argent liquide, il va pouvoir se payer un voyage aux Bahamas.

* * *

><p>Nous retournons à la mini, moi en boitillant, elle toute souriante, ses achats à la main.<p>

Et dire que je vais devoir vivre avec elle pendant de longs jours…Je me demande si je survivrais à demain. Je lui souffle dans un murmure amusé, alors que je démarre la voiture :

-Toi et moi… Ca va surement se finir en divorce !

* * *

><p><em>Une petite review?<em>


	2. Bienvenue chez les Harris!

_Bonjour!_

_La suite de cette petite fiction, que fera donc plus de deux chapitres!^^^_

_Si vous voulez me faire super plaisir et que vous découvrez maintenant cette fiction, vous voulez bien me reviewer le premier chapitre aussi? S'il vous plait ^^_

_*Fais son air de chat-potté*_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>-I'm siiiinging in the raaaaaain…<p>

-Tony!

Mon sourire s'élargit alors que je poursuis ma petite chansonnette:

-Just siiiiiiinging in the raaaaaain…

Elle tape violemment sur le tableau de bord de ses deux mains, avant de rugir:

-Mais ferme là, bon sang!

Quoi? Je n 'ai pas une belle voix?

-Oh ! Doucement ma chère. Ce ne serait pas amusant de déclencher les airbags maintenant. Et tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as quelque chose contre Franck Sinatra quand même ?

-Je n'ai rien contre Franck Sinatra ! J'ai quelque chose contre Tony DiNozzo qui chante du Franck Sinatra depuis une heure non-stop ! Tu m'as donné un mal de crâne pas possible.

Jamais contente.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si l'autoradio de ta mini est en panne.

-Il ne serait pas en panne si tu n'avais pas appuyé sur tous les boutons ce matin !

Jamais contente, je l'avais bien dit. Et puis je n'ai pas appuyé sur tous les boutons, j'ai juste voulu trouver une station de radio un peu mieux que ce truc affreux qu'elle écoute et qui passe de la pop horripilante. Et…Depuis, la radio ne veut pas marcher. Mais je ne l'ai pas cassée. Non.

Je ne réponds pas à sa remarque, me contentant de rétrograder en seconde pour bifurquer dans une petite allée boisée menant à une vaste habitation de style moderne. Je soupire de soulagement, avant de lui lancer mon sourire le plus éclatant

-Tu vas être contente, « Sarah », plus de Franck Sinatra à supporter, on est arrivés. Bienvenue chez nous !

OoO

Je pousse la porte de la maison, et retiens celle-ci, laissant passer ma collègue. Elle me remercie d'un petit sourire, avant d'enjamber le seuil. Et de s'arrêter un mètre plus loin, dans un « Waouw » impressionné. Je regarde à mon tour les lieux, et ne peut m'empêcher de pousser un petit sifflement d'admiration.

Effectivement, en plus d'être très bien habillés, les Harris ont un très bon gout en matière de décoration. L'habitation est bâtie dans un style loft contemporain, seul la chambre est partiellement protégée par un mur blanc, ainsi que la salle de bain. Le reste est ouvert, donnant à la pièce une impression que l'espace est immense. Le sol de parquet brun foncé est recouvert ici et là de chaleureuses moquettes plus claires, et quelques meubles sont éparpillés dans la pièce dans un style dépareillé savamment étudié. Le tout baigne dans une ambiance cosy et luxueuse parfaitement parfaite.

-C'est joli. Très coton.

-Cocon, Ziva.

Elle ne se retourne même pas vers moi quand je la reprends automatiquement, occupée à observer les lieux. Pour ma part, je pose ma valise par terre, et file étudier la cuisine.

Mon paquet de biscuit date d'il y a deux heures. J'ai faim. Et un DiNozzo qui a faim, ce n'est pas bon à voir. En général, ça chante du Franck Sinatra d'une voix atroce.

oOo

J'ouvre la porte du frigo pour étudier son contenu avec impatience. Et grimace devant l'étendue des dégâts. Salade, tomates, soja, carottes… Rien de comestible, ou presque. J'avise, caché derrière un pot de yaourt nature qui doit être immonde, le rescapé. Une part de tarte sous vide. Je regarde le goût. Myrtilles. Ca fera l'affaire. Je ne suis pas difficile.

J'ouvre tout les placards à côté du frigo, dans l'attente de trouver une assiette et des couverts, et m'assoit sur les tabourets du petit bar délimitant le salon de la cuisine, yeux posés sur l'objet de mes convoitises. Je vais me régaler.

Ma fourchette est à mi-chemin entre ma bouche et l'assiette quand je vois ma collègue arriver devant moi, attraper mon assiette, se couper une part dans MA part, et me piquer ma fourchette, la portant à sa bouche avec délice. Le tout sous mes yeux fixes et ma bouche grande ouverte, en à peine trois secondes. Sacrée ninja.

-Merci, me souffle t-elle en fermant les yeux avec délice sous sa première bouchée, qui aurait dût être ma première bouchée.

Je me lève, et vais chercher une autre fourchette, tout en lui répondant :

-C'est un plaisir. Mais la prochaine fois, prends tes carottes et laisse moi mon alimentation, « Sarah ». Comment veux-tu que je survive un jour avec un frigo rempli d'horreurs pareilles ?

-Ca ne te ferait pas de mal « mon lapin », de manger sain, parfois, me susurre t-elle.

-Je mange toujours sain, « ma colombe ». Il y a des légumes dans les hamburgers, non ?

Elle soupire exagérément en me regardant, avant de replonger la fourchette qu'elle m'a honteusement volée dans la part de tarte. Je l'imite, et nous mangeons silencieusement, avec pour seul accompagnement le bruit du fer contre la porcelaine quand nous attrapons notre repas.

OoO

-Ca me rappelle des bons souvenirs.

Je casse le silence, au bout de quelques instants, après avoir posé ma fourchette sur l'assiette. Elle me regarde, d'abord surprise, avant de comprendre et de hocher la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Notre dernière mission sous couverture en tant que mari et femme…Ca remonte…

-Quatre ans, poursuit-elle, en hochant la tête.

Dans une petite heure, nous avons rendez-vous avec notre homme. En attendant, nous profitons de leur frigo, en partageant quelques souvenirs.

-Tu étais terrible en Sophie, tu sais. Mais Sarah n'est pas mal non plus.

-J'aime bien Lane aussi.

Elle me désigne ma chemise luxueuse. Ca ne change pas beaucoup de mes habitudes, j'aime porter de beaux habits, mais là…Celle que je porte sur le dos doit bien coûter un mois de mon salaire.

-Parfois, j'aimerais bien retrouver ce qu'on a vécu là-bas. Nous deux, en tant que mari et femme.

Je la vois se lever avec étonnement sous ma déclaration, alors que j'ai une furieuse envie de m'auto-slapper. Pourquoi lui avoir dit ça ? Pourquoi avoir fait mention de cette nuit que nous avions passé durant cette mission sous couverture ? Tant que j'y suis, je pourrais lui parler de Paris, aussi. Deux instants où nous nous étions oubliés, deux instants où je l'avais connu et aimé, deux instants dont nous ne devions plus jamais parler. Le tout signé sur un contrat rédigé avec notre sang. Ou presque. Nous nous étions promis de ne plus jamais mentionner ces deux moments d'égarement, pour le bien être de notre complicité au travail. Et par rapport à la célèbre réglé numéro 12 du grand chef.

Et là…Je lui sors ça le plus simplement du monde.

Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas de téquila dans cette tarte.

-C'était une nuit, Tony. Et c'était une erreur.

Je ne réponds pas, alors qu'elle s'en va vers la salle de bain. Je sais. C'était une erreur. Une erreur que j'aimerais parfois reproduire, bizarrement.

oOo

Vingt-cinq minutes sont passées. Je me suis rafraichi et changé. J'ai enfilé un sublime costume de grand couturier noir dont je n'ose imaginer le prix, sur une chemise bleu azur. Le tout me donne l'impression d'être James Bond en personne. Ne me manque plus que les James Bond Girls. Je me demande si Zivounette accepterait de jouer le rôle ?

Je zappe sur les différentes chaînes de télévision, tout en plaçant une petite oreillette dans mon conduit auditif. Je clique sur celle-ci avant de lancer :

-Hé, McEspion, t'es là ?

La voix lointaine de mon collègue me répond immédiatement, d'une voix que je qualifierais de blasée :

-Oui, Tony, je t'entends. Tout va bien ?

-Oui. On part dans cinq minutes. Et vous ?

-On est en face. On a cinq minutes de marche pour arriver à vous, grâce à leur terrain XXL.

-C'est ça le luxe, McGee ! Gibbs est avec toi ?

-Oui.

-Combien de cafés depuis ce matin?

-Sept.

-Pas trop mal. Je me rappelle d'une fois où il avait bu trente-trois cafés en une matinée, au début où j'étais au NCIS, et…

-…Je t'entends, DiNozzo, me souffle la voix un peu trop douce de Gibbs dans l'oreillette.

Oups.

-…Et il était comme d'habitude, toujours le meilleur patron du monde.

Je coupe le son pour ne pas entendre la réponse. Pas trop envie. Eux peuvent m'entendre, mais pas moi.

Je vois Ziva arriver vers moi, silencieuse. Elle s'est changée, elle aussi. Elle a enfilé un haut de couleur parme, sur un pantalon noir qui l'enveloppe magnifiquement. Ses cheveux sont toujours coiffés en chignon, et elle s'est légèrement maquillée. Comme Sarah Harris, mais en mieux.

Elle attrape à son tour une oreillette, avant de placer son arme dans la poche de son pantalon. Nous évitons le mieux possible de nous regarder durant ce moment.

OoO

Nous nous apprêtons à nous lever quand un léger crissement de pneus se fait entendre à nous. Nous nous regardons, nous interrogeant du regard, avant de voir la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, laissant place à six hommes, tous lourdement armés.

-Monsieur et Madame Harris ?

Hum. Euh. Oui, en quelque sorte.

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de reculer pour me mettre aux côtés de Ziva. Ces hommes ne m'inspirent aucune confiance, avec leurs mines patibulaires, et je n'ai pas mon arme sur moi. Elle, si. Mais je n'ai pas franchement envie qu'elle l'utilise pour le moment, la probabilité qu'elle se fasse tuer par la suite frôlant les 100%.

L'homme qui nous a interpellé, un hispanique sanglé dans un costume de couleur verte immonde, reprend, après avoir pris notre silence pour confirmation :

-Vous allez devoir nous suivre. Apprenez que l'on n'escroque pas le cartel Réoso aussi facilement.

Ca, ce n'était vraiment pas du tout, mais pas du tout, prévu.

* * *

><p><em>Une petite review?<em>


	3. Imprévus

_Bonjour! _

_Petite suite de cette petite fic', qui fera finalement plus de chapitres que prévu ...^^ _

_Bon, je pense m'arrêter à cinq maximum, les fics Tiva n'étant pas ma spécialité!_

_Bonne lecture!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Le cartel Réoso.<p>

Je le connais. Très bien. Du même type que celui de Paloma Reynosa, le cartel Réoso est l'un des plus puissants d'Amérique du sud. Et il n'hésite pas à franchir les frontières, pour venir marchander avec des petits trafiquants d'Amérique, quand les besoins s'en font sentir.

Des petits trafiquants d'Amérique, tels que le sont Sarah et Lane Harris. Tels que nous sommes. Nous, Ziva David Tony DiNozzo, passablement présentés sous les noms de notre couple de trafiquants d'armes.

Je ne peux pas leur dire la vérité. Si je me découvre en tant qu'agent du NCIS, Ziva et moi mourrons sur le champ, c'est sûr. Je dois garder le secret sur notre véritable identité, et continuer à jouer Lane Harris.

Je dois survivre en tant que Lane Harris. Pendant encore cinq minutes. Attendre que Gibbs et mon Bleu adoré arrivent…Je sens que je vais en entendre parler pendant des jours, si McGeek me sort lui-même de là. Il en sera fier, le petit. Il faudra que je mette un peu de colle sur son clavier pour le calmer. Et peut-être sur sa chaise aussi.

Mais en attendant, j'ai autre chose à penser. Nous sortir de là, par exemple.

OoO

-Nous n'irons nulle part.

L'affirmation vient de mon adorable israélienne, qui s'est plantée à côté de moi, et regarde les hommes de son air le plus courageux, le plus fier qui soit. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer son assurance à cet instant, alors que nous avons une arme pour nous défendre face à six abrutis. Je lève le menton, pour faire face aux hommes, et la désigne du doigt, tout en affichant mon sourire le plus ironique

-Ma femme, mon tyran. Vous savez ce que c'est, les épouses ! Quand ça dit non... C'est non !

Sept regards noirs me font face. Celui de ma tendre et chère est le plus effrayant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de souffler, tout en levant deux mains vers les hommes, dans un geste de faux désespoir :

-Et vous devriez voir quand je n'aime pas sa cuisine !

-Tu vas la fermer, oui !

Je crois que j'énerve potentiellement l'homme à la veste verte. Tant mieux. Pendant qu'il m'écoute, il ne nous tue pas. Pendant qu'il ne nous tue pas, Gibbs et McGee arrivent. Ca nous laisse quelques chances de survie. Je jette un coup d'œil à la pendule. Quatre minutes à tenir.

L'homme se rapproche de moi, alors que j'esquisse un petit sourire.

-Et si je vous racontais la fois où je n'ai pas voulu aller à son cours de sals…

Un violet coup de crosse au visage me stoppe net dans ma lancée. Je recule sous l'effet de l'impact, avant de sentir le mur dans mon dos. Mur qui me vaut de ne pas m'être écrasé par terre sous la douleur.

oOo

Je pose ma main sur ma joue, tout en me massant légèrement la mâchoire. J'essaye, par la même occasion, de me relever. Mais l'homme, face à moi, n'a pas l'air de cet avis. Il m'envoie un coup de poing dans le ventre, me faisant m'affaisser, le souffle coupé. J'entends Ziva crier de rage, mais je la sais immobile, menacée par cinq hommes armés.

Je tente de me relever, en jetant un regard dédaigneux à l'homme et à sa veste de couleur horriblement verte. Je tire sur mes manches, tout en soufflant, de la voix la plus assurée possible :

-Doucement, Hulk, tu vas froisser ma veste. Tu sais combien cette petite merveille vaut ?

Il grogne, avant de me pousser d'un geste brusque. Je le vois sortir des menottes de sa poche, qu'il lance sur moi.

-Mets ça. Accroche-toi au chauffage.

Je regarde l'objet d'un air dédaigneux, avant de relever la tête, tout en faisant un soupir exagéré.

-Non merci. Je ne suis pas ce type d'homme, mon lapin.

L'homme fronce les sourcils, avant de se tourner vers Ziva. Ziva, qui est entourée de trois hommes. Je vois que, pendant que je me faisais tabasser, on l'a encerclée, et elle n'a plus son arme. Elle a les sourcils froncés, et me regarde fixement, me communiquant un message silencieux. Que je devine être « Ne te fais pas tuer, crétin d'italien, où je t'assassine de mes propres mains ». Ou un truc dans le genre.

Mon abruti d'agresseur à la veste verte lève son arme sur elle, et me regarde de nouveau :

-Je t'ai donné un ordre.

Mon visage se ferme, quand je comprends que je ne suis plus menacé, mais qu'ils s'en prennent à ma coéquipière. Je passa aussitôt le fer autour de ma main, avant d'accrocher l'autre partie au tuyau du chauffage. Le tout m'immobilise assis contre le sol de cette magnifique maison, trop loin de Ziva. Trop loin pour que je puisse la protéger.

Je regarde à nouveau l'horloge. Trois minutes.

OoO

Les hommes ont entourés Ziva. Je la sens hésiter à se défendre. Je lui fais un léger signe négatif de la tête. Si elle tente quoi que ce soit, elle y laissera probablement la peau aussi vite. Et je ne m'imagine pas veuf. Pas alors que mon mariage vient de commencer. Même si les débuts ont été chaotiques, je suis sûr qu'on peut faire des supers mini Harris-DiNozzo-David.

Enfin, on pourrait si tout ceci n'était pas une couverture. Et si Ziva et moi étions vraiment ensembles. Et si j'avais envie d'avoir des enfants avec elle. Et si nous vivions dans le pays des bisounours.

L'un des hommes attrape les bras de Ziva, les tirant en arrière. Elle se dégage d'un coup sec, avant d'envoyer son poing dans la tête de l'homme, tout en poussant un second du pied. Elle tente d'envoyer voler le quatrième, mais un coup sec derrière la nuque l'arrête. Elle tombe en avant, et s'écrase contre le sol. Un fin filet de sang dégouline du bas de sa nuque.

-STOP !

Je hurle, tout en tirant sur le lien qui me relie trop loin d'elle. Je me sens stupide, à ne pas pouvoir l'aider, alors qu'elle est allongée sur le sol. Alors qu'elle est inconsciente. Je lâche, dans un désespoir que je n'imaginais pas ressentir :

-Laissez là.

L'homme à la veste verte me sourie. Il a compris. Il sait. Il a trouvé mon point faible.

-Soit, Monsieur Harris. Vous voulez qu'on laisse votre femme tranquille ? Je vous laisse deux heures pour nous rendre nos cinq millions de dollars. Où je la tue.

Il montre Ziva du doigt, tout en interpellant ses hommes.

-Emmenez-la dans la voiture.

Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi. Je ne souris plus du tout. Je suis blême de rage.

-Dans deux heures, monsieur Harris. Au pont Sainte Victoire. Sinon, je lui couperais la gorge sans hésiter.

Il part, se retournant quelques mètres avant la porte pour me lancer la clef des menottes, qui atterrit à un mètre de moi. Trop loin pour que je puisse l'atteindre.

-A tout à l'heure, Monsieur Harris.

La porte claque. J'abats mon poing sur le mur, dans un geste de fureur et de désespoir. Ils ont Ziva. Ils ont ma coéquipière, mon amie. Ils ont celle qui incarne ma femme. Ils ont celle pour qui mes pensées se tournent à chaque instant. Celle sans qui je ne peux pas vivre.

* * *

><p><em>Pour une fois que je ne mets par Tony en danger, mais Ziva!^^<em>

_Ca vous plait toujours?_


	4. Recherches

_Bonjour!_

_La suite! Un chapitre avec moins d'humour que les autres, mais le contexte ne le permettait pas vraiment ^^_

_Promis, le prochain (et dernier) chapitre sera plus ...Tonyesque!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Les hommes sont partis depuis trente secondes. Je tente vainement de m'extraire de mon lien, dans un premier temps, en tirant sur celui-ci de toutes mes forces. Mais le geste ne fait que m'irriter au niveau du poignet, et ne me délivre en aucun cas.<p>

Je pose ensuite mes yeux sur la petite clef. Lancée à un mètre de moi. Trop loin pour que je l'atteigne en tendant la main. Je m'allonge donc de tout mon long sur le sol, mon poignet toujours au niveau du chauffage, jusqu'à ce que mon pied arrive à hauteur de la clé. Un petit coup de pied, et hop, la clef arrive à hauteur de mon genou. Je peux enfin l'attraper. Je l'attrape au creux de ma main, avant de la glisser aussi vite dans la menotte. Je libère mon poignet avec un soupir de soulagement, avant de me relever d'un bon.

Mon arme. Il me faut mon arme.

Je cours vers le canapé pour attraper celle-ci. Je n'ai qu'une idée en tête. Mon arme. Pour sauver Ziva. Il me faut mon arme. Je regarde partout, à la recherche du bout de métal argenté. Je suis debout, au milieu du salon, et mon regard passe frénétiquement sur tous les recoins de la pièce, à la recherche de mon arme. J'en ai besoin. Pour elle.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée, alors que je me baisse pour regarder sous la table. Mon arme n'y est pas, mais j'y aperçois l'oreillette de Ziva. Elle est tombée durant la bagarre, ma chère et tendre épouse n'est donc plus joignable. Je pousse un sifflement rageur. C'est le moment que choisit Gibbs pour entrer, bras tendus devant lui, son arme entre les mains, suivi de McGee, dans la même position (mais en moins classe, il faut le dire). Je fais à peine attention à eux. Je n'ai qu'une idée en tête : Retrouver mon arme, prendre ma voiture (ou plutôt celle de mon adorable israélienne d'épouse) et aller chercher Ziva.

-Tony.

La voix inquiète de mon chef s'élève. Je n'en ai que faire. Je viens de retrouver mon arme, dans un des tiroirs. Posée ici par Ziva David avant que les hommes n'arrivent. Je vérifie que le chargeur est plein, avant de l'enfiler dans ma ceinture, et de me diriger vers la porte, sourcils froncés. La main de mon supérieur m'arrête, m'agrippant par le bras, alors que je suis à un pas de la porte.

-Tony. Du calme.

Je regard Gibbs avec froideur. Je ne veux pas me calmer. Je ne veux pas de son regard inquiet. Je ne le mérite pas. Je n'ai même pas été capable de la protéger.

-Du calme ? Gibbs. Ils ont Ziva. Et c'est de ma faute.

Je vois son visage se fermer. Il pince les lèvres, mais n'en lâche pas pour autant mon bras.

-Tony. On va aller la chercher. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tony, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'ils allaient arriver…

Je crispe mes poings, avant de lâcher d'une voix où perce une certaine détresse, à mon grand désarroi :

-Je suis agent fédéral, Gibbs. Et je ne suis même pas capable de défendre la femme que j'… De la défendre.

Je me dégage d'un coup sec, avant de pousser la porte. J'ai failli le dire. Failli dire à mon chef cette vérité que je ne veux pas entendre moi-même, par égard pour la règle numéro 12. J'ai failli.

OoO

-Le Bleu ! Tu me la trouves, oui ou merde ?

Le rugissement est sorti, alors que je suis dehors, devant la porte de la maison. Mon collègue, encore dans celle-ci, lève les yeux de son portable, me regarde quelque secondes d'un air étonné, avant de baisser de nouveau sa tête sur le téléphone. Il me tend celui-ci quelques secondes plus tard. Un signal GPS, indiquant l'emplacement de Ziva, disponible grâce à son portable, est visible. Je m'empare aussitôt du téléphone. Et me rue sur ma voiture, laissant à peine le temps à Gibbs de me suivre. Je l'entends qui court derrière moi, mais je n'en ai que faire. Je n'ai qu'une idée en tête : La retrouver. A tout prix. J'entends Gibbs m'appeler, alors que je rentre dans la mini, et tourne aussitôt le contact. Mais je ne réponds pas, me contentant d'allumer le véhicule, avant d'appuyer d'un geste rageur sur l'accélérateur.

OoO

Je sais qu'ils me suivent. Gibbs et McGee. Ils ont foncés dans leur voiture à ma suite, alors que je me ruais vers la route. Je roule à près de 200 km/h, tout en jetant fréquemment des petits coups d'œil sur le GPS. La position de Ziva, en mouvement, se rapproche de plus en plus de la mienne. Ils roulent moins vite. Ils sont confiants. Ils ne devraient pas.

La position GPS s'arrête. A un kilomètre de moi. J'appuie sur l'accélérateur, et roule jusqu'à la position. Avant de m'arrêter brusquement, en arrivant au point ou devrait se trouver Ziva.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Un entrepôt, une décharge, une usine abandonnée…Oui. Mais une jolie petite résidence pavillonnaire…Non. Pourtant, c'est là qu'a été emmenée Ziva.

oOo

Je claque la porte de ma mini, et sort mon arme. Gibbs et McGee se gare derrière ma voiture, alors que je suis déjà arrivé à la porte de la maison, courbé sous les fenêtres, mon arme au poing. Le fait que j'ai roulé plus vite que Gibbs lui-même me frappe, alors que je le vois avancer vers moi. J'émets un léger sourire, qui semble surprendre mon chef. Oui. Je pourrais m'en vanter quand j'aurais sorti ma « femme » de là. Moi, Anthony DiNozzo Junior…Ai réussi à rouler plus vite que Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Mais pour le moment, j'ai autre chose à faire que de me vanter. Sauver mon israélienne, par exemple.

Je tends un bras vers un côté de la maison à Gibbs, avant d'indiquer l'autre côté à mon informaticien préféré. Puis je m'avance vers la porte, le plus silencieusement possible. Un rapide coup d'œil à travers la petite fenêtre à côté de celle-ci m'indique que la pièce qui sert d'entrée est vide. Je tourne donc la poignée, entrebâillant la porte, et jette un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Vide, je confirme. Je m'avance dans celle-ci, me glissant à l'intérieur de la maison, avant de refermer la porte derrière moi, aussi silencieusement que possible.

J'entends des bruits de pas, provenant de la pièce d'a côté. Je me colle au mur, avant d'avancer prudemment vers la porte donnant sur ce qui doit être probablement le salon. Et je tends l'oreille.

« Elle s'est réveillée. Et elle a craché sur Jack, la sale p*** ».

Ziva. Ils parlent de Ziva. Ma chère israélienne est donc vivante. Et elle n'a pas perdue sa salive, visiblement.

« Où l'as-tu installée »

Oui, où, Crétin ?

« A l'abri. Et maintenant, reste plus qu'a attendre le fric'. Après, on la descendra. Les Harris apprendront qu'on n'escroque pas le cartel Réoso aussi facilement ».

Les Harris sont en prison. Endroit que tu ne vas pas connaître, puisque je vais te flinguer avant, abruti.

Je décidais que j'avais assez entendus les voix nasillardes de ces deux crétins. Visiblement ils n'étaient que deux. Un jeu d'enfant. Je serrais donc mon arme entre mes mains, avant de lancer ma jambe dans la porte d'un coup sec, la faisant s'ouvrir à la volée.

oOo

Je vis d'abord l'étonnement dans les yeux des deux hommes, avant d'y voir une certaine fureur. Le premier porta la main à sa ceinture, je l'abatis aussitôt d'une balle dans la tête. Le second en profita pour lever son arme vers moi. Je plongeais sur le côté, évitant de peu une balle. Un deuxième coup de feu partit de mon arme, je l'avais achevé avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

Je m'époussetais les mains sur mon pantalon, avant de regarder autour de moi. Je suis seul dans ce salon luxueux. Les autres hommes devaient croire Lane Harris trop faibles pour venir rechercher sa femme. Oui, mais Tony DiNozzo est loin d'être Lane Harris. Heureusement pour moi, d'ailleurs. Je n'aurais pas supporté d'avoir une femme ne mangeant que de la salade et des tomates. Une femme doit savoir vivre et s'amuser. Comme elle. Comme Ziva.

La porte de derrière s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Gibbs et McGee. Ils regardèrent le corps des hommes et haussèrent un sourcil étonné pour l'un, avec un demi-sourire pour l'autre. Je leur répondis par un petit haussement d'épaule, un léger sourire au visage. Et oui, je ne suis pas agent senior pour rien…Héhé.

OoO

Gibbs et McEspion sont partis visiter l'étage. Je me réserve le rez-de-chaussée. Je passe dans la cuisine, attentif. Plus de bruit. Les lieux ont l'air vide. J'examine les alentours, et trouve une petite porte. J'ouvre celle-ci. Elle donne sur un escalier sombre, menant à ce qui semble être une petite cave.

Je tends mon arme en avant, en descendant les marches silencieusement. Un mouvement attire mon regard alors que j'arrive au bas de la pièce. Mon index se place aussitôt sur la gâchette, instinctivement.

Avant que je ne réalise qu'elle est là. Assise dans le fond de la pièce, ligotée aux mains et aux pieds mais vivante.

Elle me regarde avec de la terreur dans les yeux. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je m'avance vers elle, prêt à la délivrer.

Peut-être que j'aurais le droit à un baiser de cinéma pour ça ? Yeah.

Ou peut-être pas.

Étant donné que je me fais tirer dessus avant d'arriver jusqu'à elle.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?^^<em>


	5. Petite visite à l'hôpital

_Suite et fin de cette petite fic'!^^_

_J'espère que vous allez aimer...J'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cette histoire, et donc, je ne pense pas me retenter à écrire du Tiva un jour :D  
><em>

_Merci à vous pour vos reviews! Et bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Il y a des instants comme ça où le temps paraît figé. Plus rien ne bouge, plus personne ne respire, tout est immobile.<p>

Je viens de vivre l'un de ces instants.

Précisément au moment où j'ai entendu la détonation, alors que j'avançais glorieusement vers ma collègue.

Je me suis soudainement arrêté, au milieu de la pièce, après avoir perçu le bruit de l'arme. Stoppé net dans mon élan. Et figé.

Plusieurs pensées me sont alors venues à l'esprit :

-La première étant pour Ziva. Mes yeux se sont immédiatement posés sur elle, et je me suis aussitôt senti soulagé. Oui, soulagée, car elle n'avait rien.

-La seconde étant pour moi. Oui, car la douleur que je ressentais alors, dans mon abdomen, avait une tendance à me prouver que j'étais la victime de la balle.

-La troisième étant pour lui. Oui, car, le tueur était là, et me visait toujours, accroupis dans le coin de la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je me retournais donc, avec bien des difficultés, vers le fou qui avait osé me tirer dessus, l'homme à la veste verte. Lui levait à nouveau son arme vers moi. Son sourire confiant affiché sur les lèvres. Il s'apprêta à tirer une deuxième fois, et je restais figé, immobile, à le regarder faire. Je ne pouvais pas réagir, mon cerveau ne voulait pas, stoppé par la balle qui s'était plantée dans mon corps. Foutu cerveau. Foutue balle. Foutue mission. Un DiNozzo ne se serait pas fait avoir. Un Harris oui.

Je fermais les yeux, alors qu'un deuxième coup de feu retentissait.

Je m'attendais à ressentir une nouvelle douleur, mais rien ne vint. Je m'obligeais donc à rouvrir les yeux. Me faisaient face, un bleu à la mine déconfite et un Gibbs aux sourcils froncés. Celui-ci se précipita vers moi, alors que je baissais les yeux vers mon ventre. J'entendis vaguement son « DiNozzo, tu m'entends ? », alors que je contemplais la tâche de sang s'élargir sur ma chemise. Ma pauvre chemise. Si chère. Si belle. Le monde est décidément bien cruel.

-Tony ? Tony, réponds moi.

Je titubais légèrement, alors que je relevais la tête vers mon supérieur. Ses sourcils ne m'avaient jamais paru aussi froncés qu'a l'instant.

-Ca va, répondis-je d'une voix qu'un autre que moi aurait pu qualifiée faible. Mais un DiNozzo n'est jamais faible.

-Tony, assis-toi.

-Non, ca…va. Une chemise aussi …belle, quel …connard.

Ma voix était hachée, alors que j'essayais de me maintenir debout, tout en affichant un semblant de sourire sur mes traits. Un troisième visage s'approcha de moi, alors que la pièce se floutait de plus en plus.

-Tiens, tu …ressembles à …Ziva, soufflais-je à l'inconnue qui me regardait.

Elle fronça les sourcils et me répondit quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Je préférais me concentrer sur Gibbs et son jumeau. Ils paraissaient tout les deux en colère. Très en colère.

-Patron… Ca va.

C'est moi où le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse affolante de ma vue ?

Deux mains m'attrapèrent solidement, alors que mon nez frôlait le béton du sol. Je soupirais, et levais la tête vers la personne qui m'avait rattrapé. C'était elle. Elle. Mon israélienne adorée. Elle tremblait, et mordait ses lèvres en me regardant avec inquiétude.

Oui. Ziva et inquiétude. Les mots sont compatibles.

-Zivounette...

Ma vue se troubla encore plus, et mon souffle se fit plus court, alors que les trois…Ziva, les deux McGee et Gibbs et son jumeau m'allongeaient par terre.

-Ca… va, …je …vous… dis…

Je fermais les yeux. Et ce fut le noir.

* * *

><p>Je rouvris les yeux, ce qui me parut quelques secondes plus tard. Et qui était en fait plusieurs heures après.<p>

Pour faire face au plus blanc des plafonds, uniquement éclairé par un néon grésillant.

Je clignais légèrement des yeux. Et soulevais la tête, étudiant les lieux.

J'étais allongé dans un lit aux draps blancs, dans une pièce aux murs blanc cassé, et au sol grisé. Mon bras était relié à une perfusion d'où gouttait un liquide transparent, et un lourd bandage barrait mon ventre, me bloquant dans les plus simples des mouvements. J'étais à l'hôpital. Merde.

Je détestais les hôpitaux. Presque autant que je détestais la confiture à l'orange. Vous avez déjà goûté de la confiture à l'orange ? Quelle horreur. Cette consistance…Ce…Quoi ? Ah oui, les hopitaux. Je déteste les hopitaux, encore et toujours.

Je passais une main sur mon visage, et remarquais qu'un léger tuyau me permettait de respirer plus aisément, mais m'empêchait de parler. Je détestais les tuyaux. Et les hôpitaux (oui, je sais, je me répète, mais c'est vrai de vrai, archi vrai, je déteste les hôpitaux). Je décidais donc de sortir d'ici. Avant que Gibbs et son café n'arrive.

Je retirais le petit tuyau qui me barrait le nez et le visage d'un coup sec. Prenais appui sur mes deux mains pour me lever, posant mes deux pieds au sol avec difficulté. M'avançait vers la petite armoire où étaient rangés mes effets personnels. Et sursautait quand la voix de ténor de mon supérieur m'interpella :

-Tony, tu te recouches, et vite.

Ouch. Je m'étais fais avoir.

-Boss…

Trouver une excuse. Trouver une excuse.

-Je voulais aller aux toilettes.

Il me désigna une petite cuvette sur le côté du lit. Je grimaçais…Avant de me rallonger.

-T'as pas de cœur, Patron.

Un petit sourire me répondit, alors que je soupirais.

* * *

><p><em>« The truman show »<em>. Une petite merveille du cinéma. Avec un Jim Carrey au meilleur de sa forme.

Le film m'avait occupé pendant un peu moins d'une heure. Quand le générique de fin défila, je revins à la réalité.

Une semaine que j'étais coincé dans cette petite chambre d'hôpital. Une semaine. Tout ça à cause d'une mission sous couverture qui aurait dût être des plus faciles. Et maintenant, j'étais obligé de me coltiner la nourriture immangeable de cet endroit affreux qu'on appelait hôpital, et de supporter la vue de l'horrible infirmière qui me drague à chaque fois qu'elle passe dans ma chambre (horrible, HORRIBLE).

La porte s'ouvrit, alors que j'éteignais la télévision en soupirant. Apparut une tête entourée de longues boucles brunes, aux sourcils froncés. Un visage que j'aurais reconnu entre mille.

-Salut, me souffla t-elle.

-Tu viens sauver un pauvre italien en le sortant de cet horrible hôpital, j'espère, répondis-je en guise de bonjour.

-Non.

-Tu viens m'apporter de quoi me changer et me sauver d'ici discrètement ?

-Non.

-Tu viens me ramener mon téléphone portable pour que j'appelle un taxi ?

-Non plus.

-T'es comme Gibbs, t'as pas de cœur, grognais-je en baissant les épaules et en tournant mon regard vers la télévision éteinte.

-Non, mais je t'ai apporté quelque chose.

Mon regard se tourna à nouveau vers elle, alors qu'un fin sourire éclairait mes traits.

-Quoi ? Un film ? Tu m'as apporté la dernière version d'avatar ? C'est ça ? Dis ? C'est ça ?

Elle m'arrêta d'un petit geste de la main, en riant.

-Non. Pas de film…

-Oh.

Je fis mine de ne pas être déçu, vainement, alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi, pour s'assoir à mes côtés, sur le lit.

-Mieux qu'un film.

-Quoi ?

-Devine.

-Deux films ?

-Non.

-Trois… ?

-Tu peux continuer comme ça longtemps, tu sais. Non, pas de film. Même joueur teste encore.

-On dit même joueur joue encore.

-C'est pareil. Alors ?

-Je sais pas. Zi.

-Si je te dis tomate et pepperonni ?

-Pizza ?

Je me redressais, pour lui faire face avec un grand sourire.

-Oui !

Elle sortit d'un sac plastique un grand emballage en carton, d'où émanait la plus merveilleuse des odeurs. Pizzaaaaaaa.

-Ziva ?

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai déjà dis que je t'aimais ?

* * *

><p>Oups.<p>

Au moment où je la prononçais, je me rendais compte que ma phrase avait un double sens. Je voulais dire ça en riant, mais en voyant son visage s'arrêter, à la fin de mes mots, je me rendis compte que ces quelques mots étaient bien ambigus. Je tentais vainement de me rattraper.

-Enfin, pour les pizzas, tu sais…Pas pour…Enfin, c'était…

-De l'humour, je sais.

-Non, parce que en vrai, je ne t'aime pas.

Oups, là, son visage se fermait encore plus.

-Enfin, si, je t'aime. Mais pas comme ça. Enfin, Zi, on est collègues.

-Oui, collègues.

-Et on ne peut pas sortir ensemble.

-Non, on ne peut pas.

-Sinon, Gibbs, va…

-Oui, Gibbs.

-Tu ne m'aides pas, là, à répéter mes mots.

-Qui a dit que j'avais envie de t'aider ?

Je lui fis une petite grimace, tout en cherchant du regard quelque chose pour me sortir de cette situation gênante. Mon regard s'arrêta sur la boite en carton, et je levais un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Bon. Si on la goutait cette pizza ?

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lequel la délicieuse nourriture italienne me délecta. Raaah, rien ne valait une bonne pizza. Cent fois mieux que leur bouillie d'hôpital.<p>

-Super bon.

Première parole que je décrochais depuis ces quelques minutes. Elle se contentait de manger les quelques rares olives qui traînaient sur la pizza, en me regardant. Elle me lança enfin, d'une petite voix, tout en approchant de moi :

-Tony ?

-Yep ?

-Tu sais que tu as failli mourir ?

-Meuh non. C'était qu'une petite balle.

-Tu as été dans le coma deux jours.

-HuHum.

-Tout ça pour me sauver.

-Pour notre mission Ziva.

-Et pour me sortir de là.

-De toute façon, tu n'avais pas pris d'assurance vie…

Un long sourire étira ses lèvres, alors qu'elle penchait de plus en plus son visage vers moi.

-Tu le penses, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Que tu m'aimes. Tu le penses ?

-Non.

-Menteur. Tu m'as dis que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans moi en Somalie, et là, tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Avoue, tu le penses.

-Il y a une règle, Ziva, soufflais-je en guise de réponse.

-Je sais. Mais il y en a une deuxième.

Je fis mine de réfléchir, alors qu'elle me regardait avec un sérieux non feint, avant de lâcher, d'un ton conquérant, tout en levant le petit doigt :

-La 23, j'aime la 23. « Ne jamais boire le café d'un marine si vous souhaitez rester en vie ».

-Non, pas celle là, Tony…La 13.

Je la regardais, en souriant. Oui. Règle numéro treize. La règle qui éliminait les autres.

-« Les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes », soufflais-je.

-Tu as bien retenu ta leçon, Tony.

-Tu fais ta rebelle, Ziva ?

Elle hocha la tête, alors que nos visages se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

-Alors…Tu le pensais ?

Nos lèvres s'effleuraient, alors qu'elle me posait la question fatidique. Vérité ou non ? Devais-je lui dire que je souhaitais former ce couple dont je rêvais souvent, ce couple qu'on appellerait le « Tiva » (Très cinématographique comme nom, Tiva !)? Etait-il temps de se confronter à nos souvenirs, de ranimer Paris ? Devais-je oublier mes plans dragues, mes conquêtes d'un soir pour une belle israélienne aux yeux noirs? Etait-il temps que Tony DiNozzo se range?

Oui, il en était temps. Je n'étais plus un gamin , j'avais bientôt quarante ans (à mon grand désarroi...). Il était temps.

-Oui. Je le pensais.

-Moi aussi. Je le pense.

On se regarda tout les deux en silence. Incroyable comme une pizza pouvait vous pousser à avouer des sentiments contenus depuis quatre ans.

-Et on fait quoi maintenant ? L'interrogeais-je avec un grand sourire. On pleure, on rit, on …

Elle haussa un sourcil, avant de se pencher vers moi, de son air le plus angélique.

-On… ?

Elle éteignit la lumière, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Finalement, j'allais peut-être me mettre à aimer l'hôpital.

* * *

><p><em>Oui, je sais, pas terrible comme fin. Mais je ne m'excuserais pas, sinon, j'enfreins une des règles Gibbsiennes ^^<br>_

_Une petite review?  
><em>


	6. Bonus

_Bonjour!_

_Me revoilà! En super forme!  
><em>

_En attendant de vous poster la suite de DiNato (demain, promis!), je vous mets un petit bonus qui traînait sur mon ordinateur, ce qui devait être à l'origine le chapitre 2 de "Toi et Moi", et que j'ai finalement totalement complétement transformé._

_Encore merci à vous pour toutes les reviews que vous avez posté sur cette fiction!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>*POV Ziva*<strong>

Je pousse lentement la porte de la maison, mes bagages à la main. Derrière moi, Tony. Il chantonne depuis une bonne heure une chanson de Franck Sinatra – Oui, UNE chanson, toujours la même-, et j'ai attrapé un mal de crâne terrible à l'écouter chanter.

Je soupire lentement, avant de poser mon bagage sur la petite commode de l'entrée, tout en observant les lieux.

L'entrée est vaste et lumineux. Style loft, seule la chambre et la salle de bain sont protégées par des murs, le reste est ouvert en un vaste espace aux murs blancs et au sol de parquet foncé. Le tout meublé dans un style contemporain très agréable. Les Harris avaient visiblement beaucoup de stylo dans la décoration.

J'entends Tony siffler d'admiration derrière moi. C'est vrai que la maison est magnifique. Je lui fais un petit sourire, lui confirmant que moi aussi, je suis conquise.

-Nous avons beaucoup de goût, visiblement, souffle t-il.

-Oui, effectivement. C'est très beau. On s'y sent comme dans un coton.

-Cocon, Ziva. Comme dans un cocon.

Le voilà qui me reprend encore. Je fronce les sourcils en hochant la tête. Je déteste ça. Mais c'est Tony. Et Tony ne peut s'en empêcher. C'est comme Gibbs avec son café, McGee et ses ordinateurs, Abby et le caf-pow…Ca fait partie de lui.

Je regarde ma montre. Il nous reste une heure avant d'aller retrouver notre suspect. Une heure pour me rafraîchir, après cette longue route.

J'attrape ma valise, et file en direction de la salle de bain, sous le regard brillant de mon collègue.

-Je vais me laver.

-Tu veux de l'aide ? Me lance t-il dans mon dos, d'une voix que je qualifierais de charmeuse.

Je me tourne, fronce les sourcils. Il a ce sourire chenapan qu'il fait si souvent. Je hausse les épaules, lui fais un petit clin d'œil.

-Si tu veux.

Et pan. Son sourire s'efface en un instant. Il se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, en me regardant, les yeux mi-clos. Je lui tourne le dos, et continue d'avancer vers la salle de bain. Il ne me suit pas.

Tel est pris qui croyait vendre. Ou prendre. Je ne sais plus.

* * *

><p><strong>*POV Tony*<strong>

Elle s'avance vers la salle de bain. Elle me lance d'une voix ou perce une certaine fatigue, tout en marchant :

-Je vais me laver.

Je n'hésite qu'un quart de seconde. La réponse sort toute seule, et me donne envie de m'auto-slapper, tellement elle est stupide :

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

Je lui fais un sourire de façade, mais je sais que nous, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Nous, c'est une impulsion, c'est rare, et ça me manque. Nous c'est arrivé deux fois. Il y a eu cette fois quand nous étions en mission sous couverture, il y a quatre ans…On se connaissait à peine. Et il y a eu Paris. Une nuit. On s'est oublié, on s'est aimé. Je l'ai aimé. Et le lendemain, tout était parti. Retour case NCIS, retour à nos visages et nos caractères de façade. On n'en a plus jamais reparlé.

Avec surprise, je la vois me faire un petit clin d'œil, tout en susurrant quelques mots qui me glacent le sang « Si tu veux ».

Euh.

Je me dandine d'un pied sur l'autre en la regardant disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Vrai ou faux ?

Si je veux ? Non. C'est une blague. Je suis sûr que c'est une blague. Ziva et moi, c'est fini. Totalement fini.

Mais…Si…Juste une fois ?

Non.

Point.

Télé.

La télévision me fera oublier cette phrase. Je ne veux pas. Boulot. Règle n°12.

Je m'envoie un slap tout en avançant vers le canapé, allumant la télévision sur la première chaîne venue. Oui. Règle n°12. Rien ni personne ne me fera désobéir au grand chef. Pas même la plus belle des israéliennes.

* * *

><p><strong>*POV Ziva*<strong>

Il n'est pas venu. Tant mieux.

Je ne regrette rien.

Rien de rien.

J'attrape une robe parme dans ma valise, et l'enfile avec bonheur. D'habitude, je ne suis pas très mode…Mais là…Etre Sarah Harris me permet de porter des merveilles de grands couturiers. Cette robe est magnifique. Tout simplement.

Le seul souci, c'est qu'elle se boutonne dans le dos.

Je vais devoir lui demander de l'aide. Et je sais qu'il va encore me sortir une répartie de film, et en profiter pour me sortir des répliques à la noix.

Je relève mes cheveux sur le crâne, me maquille légèrement avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

-Tony ?

J'avance vers lui. Il est plongé dans la télévision, penché en avant, bouche ouverte. Je reconnais une vielle série américaine dont il m'a déjà parlé, mais dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom.

-Tony ? J'ai besoin d'aide.

Il se tourne vers moi.

Et là…J'ai l'impression qu'il se fige sur place. Littéralement.

* * *

><p><strong>*POV Tony*<strong>

Je me suis plongé dans un épisode de Lost. Ben est sur le point de dire à Sawyer que…

« Tony ? »

Zut ! Elle m'interrompt au meilleur moment. Je ne la regarde pas, me contentant de me pencher davantage vers la télévision.

« Tony ?J'ai besoin d'aide ».

Bon, elle insiste. Je me tourne vers elle, sourcils froncés.

Et me fige sur place.

Cette robe est tout simplement…Magnifique. Elle met en valeur son teint bronzé et ses yeux d'amande à la perfection. Ses longues jambes fuselées paraissent immense, et sa taille sanglée dans le magnifique tissu est plus fine que jamais.

Je vous jure que je suis à deux doigts de baver devant tant de beauté.

Elle se tourne, et m'offre une vue sur son dos dénudé. Magnifique dos dénudé.

-Tu veux bien m'aider à boutonner ma robe ?

Je m'exécute sans un mot. Mes doigts agrippent les légers boutons, et les mettent en place dans un silence suprême. Je passe le dernier bouton, et pose ma main sur son épaule. Elle tourne à demi son visage vers moi et me regarde fixement. Nous restons silencieux, moi à la fixer, elle à me juger du regard.

Au bout d'un instant, elle me murmure, très bas : « Tu aurais du venir, tu sais, dans la salle de bain ».

Elle s'échappe de mes mains, alors que je reste à la fixer, bras ballants.

Oui. Ziva David a réussi à couper toutes paroles chez Tony DiNozzo. Elle est forte. Très forte.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


End file.
